Besoin d'aide
by Nanthana14
Summary: Pré-Film. Une histoire qui se passe à Mirkwood. Toujours autour de la relation père/fils entre Thranduil et Legolas. Les deux elfes se retrouvent traqués et blessés, pourront-ils obtenir de l'aide à temps ?


**Je me possède aucun des personnages du livre ou des adaptations cinématographiques.**

 **Pré-Film. Une histoire qui se passe à Mirkwood. Toujours autour de la relation père/fils entre Thranduil et Legolas.**

 **Les deux elfes se retrouvent traqués et blessés, pourront-ils obtenir de l'aide à temps ?**

 **Attention, souvent je tente de garder une certaine unité à mes fics donc je mentionne des événements décris dans mes autres fics tel la présence d'un frère pour Legolas tué par les orcs et la mort de sa mère que j'ai imaginé un peu différente de ce qui en dit dans les films.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 ** _Besoin d'aide_**

Thranduil trébucha et se rattrapa de justesse après un arbre pour ne pas s'écrouler sur le sol. Sa légère glissade le fit frémir et entraîna un long gémissement qui émana de la bouche de son fils qu'il aidait à marcher.

 _\- Goheno nin ion nìn (je suis désolé mon fils)_ , murmura le roi en décidant de faire une pause.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux et fit basculer Legolas dans ses bras. Le jeune elfe gémit une nouvelle fois et son regard vitreux se posa sur le visage de son père. Un visage dont la joue droite était entaillé. Du sang coulait sur la joue du roi des elfes sylvains mais cela ne semblait pas le préoccuper. Il y avait bien plus grave. Son regard inquiet balaya en retour le corps de son fils étendu dans ses bras… un corps dont la tunique de lin marron s'imbibait de sang sur la gauche de sa poitrine. Thranduil frémit et plaqua sa main sur la blessure de son fils pour tenter de limiter son hémorragie. Legolas se cabra en gémissant.

 _\- Goheno nin_ , répéta Thranduil en frémissant.

Derrière ces quelques mots, il ne s'excusait pas seulement d'être obligé de lui faire mal, mais il tentait de s'excuser pour tout ce qui c'était passé… Pour son emportement… Pour cette attaque qui n'était pas une bonne idée… Pour ne pas avoir sentit arriver l'embuscade… Pour ne pas l'avoir protéger… Pire… Pour l'avoir forcé à le protéger lui… Car au final, c'était en sauvant la vie de son père que le jeune homme s'était fait grièvement blessé…

 _\- Goheno nin..._

Le roi tentait de vaincre ses émotions pour se concentrer sur la souffrance de son fils. Legolas gémit de nouveau, manquant de perdre connaissance. Thranduil sursauta et tapota doucement sa joue.

\- Non, je t'en prie fils… Reste avec moi. Je ne pourrais pas te sauver si tu perds connaissance.

Il y avait de l'émotion dans les propos de son père et Legolas se força à ouvrir faiblement les yeux. Il détailla son visage inquiet et frémit tout en murmurant du bout des lèvres.

\- Je suis tellement épuisé.

 _\- Iston ion nìn (je sais mon fils)_ mais il faut tenir bon… _an ngell nìn (s'il te plaît)_ …

Legolas frémit une nouvelle fois tout en gémissant.

\- Je ne tiendrais pas jusqu'au palais.

 _\- Iston_ … Répondit Thranduil terrifié d'une telle évidence.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il serra son fils plus fort dans ses bras tout en lui répondant.

\- Tu n'auras pas à tenir jusque là. Il y a une petite ville à quelques lieues. Je trouverais de quoi à te soigner.

\- Vous croyez qu'ils nous aideront, répondit Legolas en frémissant de douleur.

\- Oui, il ne peut en être autrement… courage mon fils.

Legolas frémit et son père pressa doucement son bras pour ne pas qu'il perde connaissance.

\- Il faut te lever… Je ne peux te porter. Mon épaule me tire, murmura le roi qui tenta de cacher sa propre fatigue.

\- Et votre jambe ? Demanda le jeune homme inquiet pour son père qui était lui aussi blessé.

\- Elle tiendra.

Thranduil se redressa et força son fils à se relever. Legolas serra les dents, mais ne pu retenir un gémissement de douleur qui inquiéta son père. Le jeune homme chancela et le roi fit passer son bras derrière son cou afin de le serrer par la taille pour le stabiliser.

\- Allez, ne t'effondre pas ! Nous allons nous en sortir _ion nìn_.

\- _Ada (papa)_ , murmura Legolas en tremblant légèrement. Peut-être que vous vous en sortirez mieux en me laissant là

Le roi frémit et sa main serra plus fort la taille de son fils.

\- Qu'est ce que tu dis ?

\- Je me sens tellement faible… Sauvez-vous…

\- Non… Accroche-toi… Nous allons nous en sortir tous les deux _ion nìn._ Je ne veux pas te perdre… Pas toi !

Le regard des deux elfes blessés se croisa pendant que Legolas frémissait en cherchant à reprendre sa respiration. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps ce dernier ressentit toute l'affection que son père lui portait dans ce simple regard et hocha doucement la tête.

\- Je vais faire de mon mieux…

Thranduil hocha la tête, repartant d'un pas hésitant et serrant les dents pour tenter d'ignorer la douleur qui remontait de sa jambe blessée. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de céder, la vie de son enfant en dépendait. Le roi avait déjà perdu tellement de personne qu'il aimait, il ne pouvait pas le perdre lui aussi… pas de cette façon.

...

Tout en se soutenant mutuellement, le père et le fils parvinrent à l'entrée de la ville. Thranduil ressentit un certain soulagement car non seulement il était de plus en plus inquiet par l'état de son fils, mais en plus il devait lutter contre son propre épuisement. Sans vraiment faire attention à sa jambe qui lui faisait de plus en plus mal, le roi accéléra le pas avant de s'immobiliser brutalement. Quelque chose n'allait pas. A moitié effondré dans ses bras, Legolas comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose et murmura doucement.

 _\- Adar (Père)_ , que se passe-t-il ?

\- Une ombre…

Thranduil raffermit la prise sur la taille de son fils et se mit en position de défense une fraction de seconde avant que des silhouettes jaillissent des buissons et ne leur barrent la route. Thranduil aurait bien aimé empoigner son arme mais cela nécessitait qu'il lâche son fils et il savait bien que Legolas ne tiendrait pas sur ses jambes. De plus, il se tranquillisa un peu en se rendant compte que ces silhouettes n'étaient pas des orcs, mais des hommes, sans doute les gardiens de la cité qu'ils tentaient d'atteindre.

Le roi des elfes sylvains tenta de leur sourire pour leur faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas un ennemi. Mais cela ne sembla pas avoir d'effet sur le premier des gardes qui le toisa avec un regard mauvais.

\- Que faites-vous ici ?

\- Nous avons échappé aux orcs, répondit Thranduil, surprit par l'hostilité dans le ton de cet homme. Nous cherchons un refuge pour nous reposer.

\- Ce n'est pas une cité elfique par ici.

\- Je sais… Mais nous avons besoin d'aide. Si nous pouvions nous arrêter quelques heures dans votre cité.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions vous aider ? Les elfes ne se bousculent pas, par ici, pour nous venir en aide.

Thranduil frémit. Oui... Il y avait de l'agressivité dans sa voix et cela n'annonçait rien de bon pour le père et son fils qu'il sentait faiblir chaque minute un peu plus.

\- Nous ne resterons que le temps de panser nos blessures et prendre un peu de repos.

\- Et attirer les orcs qui vous poursuivent jusqu'à nous ?

\- Les orcs ont perdus nos traces depuis longtemps, répondit Thranduil en tentant de garder son calme.

\- Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ?

\- Parce que je suis un elfe et que je sais mieux que quiconque brouiller ma piste. Croyez-moi... Je sais comment disparaître.

\- Non !Cela n'est pas une garantie, nous ne voulons pas de vous dans cette ville.

\- Attendez, savez-vous qui je suis ? S'exclama Thranduil qui commençait à sentir une certaine colère bouillir en lui. Je suis Thranduil Greenwood, rois des elfes gris de Mirkwood, si vous me venez en aide, je saurais être généreux dans mes remerciements.

\- Nous n'avons que faire de vos richesses votre altesse ! S'exclama l'homme en se détournant. Ce sont les vies des nôtres que nous protégeons.

Thranduil frémit devant le ton ferme et définitif qu'il venait d'employer. Ils allaient les abandonner ! Ce fut à cet instant qu'il sentit Legolas gémir et un cri jaillit de la gorge du roi sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir.

\- Je vous en prie… Mon fils a besoin d'aide ! … Il va mourir !

L'homme se retourna et dévisagea Legolas dont le corps reposait de plus en plus contre son père.

\- C'est bien triste votre altesse mais il n'est pas l'un des nôtres !

L'homme se détourna et Thranduil frémit d'impuissance.

\- Non… Je vous en supplie.

Contre lui, il sentit Legolas gémir doucement.

\- Gagnez notre cité…

\- Tu ne survivras pas jusque là.

\- Ce n'est pas grave… Vous si… Murmura Legolas en s'effondrant.

Thranduil poussa un cri d'impuissance en l'accompagnant dans sa chute. Ses dernières forces étaient en train de le quitter.

 _\- Ion nìn !_

Le jeune elfe gémit et Thranduil glissa ses mains sous sa poitrine pour le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Non ! Ne pars pas ! … Reste avec moi ! Mon fils !

Thranduil comprit que son fils tentait bien de lutter mais que ses yeux se fermaient malgré lui pendant que ses dernières forces le quittaient. Sa respiration était courte et de plus en plus difficile. Il agonisait.

\- Non ! Mon petit ! Reste avec moi !

Oubliant le côté froid et sans émotion qu'il aimait se donner, Thranduil se mit à pleurer pendant que sa main pressait la joue de son fils pour tenter de l'empêcher de perdre connaissance.

 _\- Ion nìn ! …_ Je t'en supplie… Lutte !

Les yeux de Legolas se posèrent sur le visage de son père qui fut bouleversé par leurs aspects ternes et vitreux. Il mourrait… Son fils mourrait et ces hommes ne semblaient pas décider à les aider. Il allait le perdre lui aussi…

\- Je n'y arrive plus… Je suis tellement fatigué… Pardon… Murmura tout doucement Legolas en fermant les yeux. _Melin le (Je t'aime)_ …

Thranduil se mit à pleurer plus fort, se pencha sur son fils auquel il déposa un baiser sur le front tout en murmurant à son tour.

 _Melin le_ _ion nìn… avo vado… melin le… lass pîn nìn (Je t'aime mon fils... Ne pars pas... Je t'aime... Ma petite feuille...)…_

Le roi ferma les yeux, déposant son front sur le front de son fils agonisant tout en pleurant. C'était comme si tout son monde était en train de s'écrouler. Tout espoir avait presque disparu quand un homme bouscula les autres pour se forcer un passage.

\- Mais qu'est ce que vous faites bon sang ?

\- Capitaine ? S'étonna l'homme qui avait si durement parlé à Thranduil.

Le capitaine l'ignora et se dirigea vers le roi des elfes. Il posa une main sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. Les yeux remplis de larmes de ce père voyant son fils mourir dans ses bras le touchèrent et il murmura en se penchant sur lui.

 _\- Aran nìn (mon seigneur)_ , levez-vous nous allons vous aider.

Thranduil frémit et baissa les yeux sur Legolas. Il sentit son cœur se briser à la vue de ses yeux clos. Le capitaine comprit et glissa ses doigts dans le cou du jeune elfe inconscient pour prendre son pouls. Il était faible et filant, mais il était toujours là. Alors, il sourit au roi des elfes pour le rassurer.

\- Il est en vie… Nous allons vous aider…

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Legolas était étendu dans un lit, pâle et inconscient. Le capitaine avait tenu promesse et il avait reçu des soins, mais il était encore loin d'être tiré d'affaire. Son père se laissa tomber assis sur le bord de son lit. Il paraissait aussi fatigué que son fils, n'ayant pas prit le temps de s'occuper de ses propres blessures. Le roi frémit et prit la main de son fils, luttant contre des larmes qu'il ne parvint pas à retenir de voir son enfant aussi faible. Il ne fit pas attention à la silhouette qui se faufila dans la pièce. C'était le capitaine qui leur était venu en aide. Il s'immobilisa, touché par la détresse et la peine qu'il ressentait dans l'attitude du roi des elfes sylvains. Il se gratta la gorge pour attirer son attention. Thranduil redressa la tête et observa le plateau que l'homme tenait à la main. Le capitaine le posa sur la table tout en murmurant.

\- Nous avons fait ce que nous pouvions pour lui, peut-être pourrions-nous nous occuper de cette blessure _aran nìn_ ?

Thranduil était surpris par les marques de déférences du capitaine à son égard et il lui demanda.

\- Je vous connais ?

\- Oui. Je suis Arthan, fils d'un forgeron que vous avez un jour sauvé des orcs il y a de nombreuses années.

\- Je ne souviens pas… Je suis désolé…

Arthan lui sourit.

\- Je ne vous en veux pas, vous avez dû prendre part à de si nombreux combats.

Thranduil ne répondit pas, prenant conscience que cette dernière phrase était bien en dessous de la vérité. Le roi des elfes avait l'impression de n'avoir passé sa longue vie qu'à combattre…

Arthan ne le brusqua pas, le laissant se perdre dans ses pensées tout en serrant plus fort la main de son fils qui était toujours inconscient avant de lui demander une nouvelle fois.

\- Puis-je m'occuper de vos blessures ?

Thranduil frémit pendant que ses yeux se posèrent sur Legolas dont il serra la main contre lui.

\- Utilisez votre médecine pour lui… Il ne doit pas mourir !

Il y avait une vrai peine chez le roi des elfes qui se traduisait par des larmes qu'il ne parvenait pas à retenir. Cela toucha Arthan qui se rapprocha de lui et osa même s'asseoir sur le bord du lit de son fils pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

 _\- Aran nìn_ , j'ai fais ce que je pouvais pour lui. Votre jambe et votre épaule ont besoin d'être panser.

L'elfe frémit et serra la main de son enfant tout en murmurant.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas… J'ai vu des cités grandioses et magnifiques périrent dans les flammes… J'ai vu ma mère périr dans les ruines de notre palais… J'ai combattu lors de la dernière alliance des hommes et des elfes contre notre ennemi commun… Mon père est mort dans mes bras lors de cette bataille qui n'a même pas réussie à repousser réellement le Mal… Ses araignées géantes et veineuses tout comme ses orcs se sont répandus partout… Ma femme… Ma merveilleuse épouse est morte en tentant de sauver notre fils qui va bientôt la rejoindre… Mon fils ainé a été torturé et mutilé avant… d'être laissé en train d'agoniser pour que son jeune frère le retrouve… Si je le perds lui aussi, que me restera-t-il ? Quelle raison j'aurais de continuer à vivre ?

Le roi se tût totalement terrassé par des larmes qu'il n'avait pas pu retenir. Arthan se sentit gêné. Dans l'esprit des gens, les elfes étaient protégés de la maladie et de la mort mais dans les faits, c'était loin d'être le cas. Thranduil frémit et redressa la tête vers son hôte qui s'autorisa à lui répondre.

\- Pardonnez-moi mais… S'il survit et que vous mourez d'une infection dut à ces blessures mal soignées, que lui restera-t-il à lui ?

Thranduil frémit et s'autorisa même un léger sourire.

\- Pouvons-nous faire cela ici ? Je ne veux pas quitter son chevet.

\- Bien sûr _aran nìn_

 _..._

Thranduil était toujours assis sur le bord du lit de son fils. Il était torse nu et Arthan terminait de nouer un bandage autour de son épaule blessée. Le capitaine n'aurait jamais imaginé se retrouver là, à prendre soin du roi des elfes sylvains, comme il n'aurait jamais imaginé découvrir l'ampleur des cicatrices qui bardaient son corps, comme des témoins des longues guerres qu'il avait dû mener. Ce dernier sentit son regard interrogateur et murmura.

\- Je combats les ombres depuis si longtemps. Les hommes d'ici ne se rendent pas compte que si les orcs sont aussi rares sur leurs contrées, c'est parce que nous les arrêtons avant… Nous protégeons ces terres depuis que nous sommes installés là… Et nous protégeons les hommes même si ces derniers ne le comprennent pas… Même si ce sont mes guerriers qui meurent et que chaque mort pèse sur mes épaules, car elle est directement liée à mes décisions bonnes ou mauvaises… J'ai prit une mauvaise décision… Je n'ai pas jaugé convenablement la puissance de nos ennemis… J'ai fais massacrer mes hommes pour protéger cette passe… J'ai forcé mon fils à presque m'offrir sa vie pour me sauver… Pourquoi ne les a-t-il pas laissé me tuer ?… Lui, il est fort et agile, il aurait pu se sauver…

\- Il vous aime… De ce que j'ai compris il a vu sa mère mourir devant lui et il a retrouvé son frère en train de s'éteindre après avoir été torturé… Vous croyez vraiment qu'il était prêt à perdre son père ?…

\- Je suis pourtant un si mauvais père…

\- Non… Ce n'est pas possible, répondit Arthan. Pas avec tout l'amour que vous lui portez.

Thranduil ne répondit rien, fermant les yeux pour tenter de lutter une nouvelle fois contre ses larmes et il sursauta lorsqu'une voix rauque et éraillée murmura dans un souffle.

\- Il a raison… Tu as toujours été le meilleur des pères _ada_ …

Thranduil ouvrit les yeux et sentit les doigts de son fils lui serrer doucement la main pendant qu'il finissait de reprendre connaissance.

 _\- Ion nìn_ , murmura Thranduil d'une voix pleine d'émotion. Comment te sens-tu ?

 _\- Eem myre ada (je vais bien papa)_ … La douleur s'estompe.

\- Mon petit… Murmura le roi en se penchant pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front. Mon petit garçon…

 _\- Eem myre_ …

\- Je l'espère… _Melin le_ …

\- Moi aussi ada… _Melin le_ …

Arthan sourit, heureux de voir que le blessé allait mieux et que les deux hommes n'allaient pas se perdre. Alors, il déposa une couverture sur les épaules de Thranduil pour qu'il n'est pas froid en restant torse nu et sortit de la pièce pour laisser le père prendre le soin du fils en toute intimité.


End file.
